1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for producing a fibrous web and, in particular, a web of tissue. Furthermore the invention relates to a process for producing a web of tissue. The tissue paper concerned may be, in particular, a hygienic paper such as, for example, toilet paper or facial cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ideally, toilet and facial cloth papers possess a high degree of softness, so-called “structural softness”, a high degree of surface softness, so-called “surface softness” in combination with a high tensile strength. This involves the softness being determined essentially by the bulk and the porosity of the tissue paper.
To increase the bulk it has already been proposed that the web of tissue be pressed only zonally during its manufacture in order to obtain only lightly pressed or unpressed bulkier areas of paper in addition to the pressed areas with higher tensile strength properties.
In the course of manufacture of tissue paper the web of tissue is led in a final drying stage around the cylindrical face of a heated Yankee drying cylinder before the finished product is creped by that unit. As this web of tissue passes around the Yankee drying cylinder it is held down by a restraining device under tension.
What is needed in the art is an improved device of the nature already described above. What is needed in the art is a device that produces tissue paper of very high bulk with a high degree of softness. Furthermore, what is needed in the art is tissue paper produced with a softest possible surface without any adverse impact upon the other properties of the tissue paper.